


Of a duck and a cristal heart

by Solei_Dantes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Gen, Sisterhood, princess tutu!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how a sister saved her duck. I mean, how a duck saved her sister... of how a queen saved her kindom. Yes, that last one sounds better. But the story is written as events pass. (Princess Tutu!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction or the story of a curse

Once upon a time there was a beautiful queen of ice powers who ruled a country. Everyone loved their queen as she was merciful and wise. But when she was twenty one, a terrible curse fell upon her beloved people. They thought it was god's wrath, but the queen knew the truth: it was her. Her feelings were betraying her and her powers went out of control. She didn't found a cure, so she decided to take out her heart in order to save them.

Nobody has ever seen the queen again, but people say the queen dances in the moonlight in the palace gardens, like a music box porcelain doll, without expression, without love, without anything.


	2. or the story of a princess and a guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess and the boy are now orphans. The princess is now the queen and the boy his guard. They must find a solution for the curse.

Once upon a time, there was a little boy, the son of the colonel-in-chief of the royal guard who was close to the former king and queen. He was small but strong and his father taught him about honor and loyalty, but mostly of love. He befriend the princess, they played as if they were brothers; and the king and queen were as parents to the boy as the colonel was to the princess.

They were happy, until the kings had to travel overseas to who-knows-where and to who-knows-what. That was the last day the princess and the boy saw their parents. After that, they were alone, but they were together.

As time went by, both grew up; the princess got to be the queen and the boy, his guard. When the boy thought everything was somehow in place, the ice curse occurred. The queen told him everything she thought she could do, but those options weren't good enough to save anyone, so they had to think in something else.

There is no other way, said the guard, we have to go to  _them_.

And who are them, you might ask. They were the trolls, the ones who knew it all... or almost. Their laier was a day away from the castle. There was no time to loose, and on they went.

As they arrived to the Valley of the Living Rock, as the map the guard found said, the leader, Paavi, spoke: Elsa, your powers are growing strong, but so your emotions; fear will be your enemy.

The only way to get rid of the curse was if the great magician wanted to help her. If he did, he would give her a solution.

She went where the great magician was to be found (if he wanted to be found) and spoke aloud the words the trolls told her:  _I have a very big problem, and you might find it interesting. If you want to help me, I promise you a good story._

Fortunately for her (or not) the great magician appeared. Queen Elsa explained her problem to him and silently asked for his help. The great magician, as he was great only because of his magic, told her a solution: she had to take out her heart.

As she repeated the words to his guard, he went white. But it is the only way, Kristoff, she said as she raised her hand to her chest. I will be always by your side, Kristoff promised. And the queen took out her heart.

Immediately, the curse was off, everyone was saved. Everyone but the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect this often. I was going to upload this on friday but as I'm going to a trip, I won't be able to. So, here's next chapter. Not uploading more till monday k? k. bye


	3. or the story of how a duck became a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duck near the lake has seen a ballerina dancing. Why is she so sad? she asked herself, but she received an answer from someone else.

Once upon a time a little duck saw a beautiful ballerina near the lake. How beautiful she is, the duck thought, but how sad she looks. As she swam, following the ballerina, she wished to help her. And her wish was heard.

_The queen has lost her heart_ , a voice said to the duck. Unnaturally unfrightened, the duck asked the voice how could she get it back. _She can't_ , the voice told the little duck, _she is doomed to be a dancing porcelain doll forever._

But I want her to dance happily, reclaimed the duck. The voice showed his body, he was an old man wearing strange clothes but his face was strangely enough to keep all the duck's attention. He approached the duck and said, _you won't be able to enjoy her happiness, you will even risk your life. Still, you want to do it?_

Without hesitating the duck said yes and the old man smiled.

_Then you will need this_ , he said as he took out of his robe a necklace, a beautiful blue little stone with a silver chain. As he put it in the duck's neck, the animal was turned in a girl, a red haired girl with freckles and blue eyes. She splashed in the water, but quickly swam to the lakeside.

_The queen's heart has been crushed into pieces, so nobody could have it at once. You will have to find every piece and then she will recover her feelings, happiness included. You will have enemies and allies, but you alone have to give every piece of heart to her._

That was the mission the strange man gave the former duck. That was the mission the girl accepted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, in progress. Wait for it, probably ready next week ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a new idea, thanks to Dani for making it all up.
> 
> So, as you see this is a drabble, and every chapter will be a drabble or a short chapter, because that's the way I think this thing can work. Anyway, I will try to upload every 2 weeks or so.
> 
> Enjoy it :)
> 
> Oh, another thing: every mistake please tell me, as english is not my mother tongue I am sure there will be some mistakes. Thanks.


End file.
